


[带土水仙abo]恭喜，不完全alpha

by Wings0504



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings0504/pseuds/Wings0504
Summary: 晓土*仔土。有一点点带卡（obkk），带琳要素的水仙。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito(akatsuki)&Uchiha Obito(childhood)
Kudos: 7





	[带土水仙abo]恭喜，不完全alpha

**Author's Note:**

> 破车，第二次写车。  
> 水门老师又又又又支援去了，琳又又又又被幻术了。

12岁的带土骄傲又自豪，带着一点期待和自大的骄矜问同伴卡卡西有没有分化，在得到对方心不在焉的回答后内心窃喜了好久：beta弱弱的信息素绝不能得到琳的青睐，而自己是强悍的alpha，omega不是该天生和alpha在一起吗？自己一定会变成最厉害的alpha！“……”卡卡西无言，带土挂着抑制不住的嘴角哼起歌来。  
分化那天带土没觉得有什么异常或者不舒服，分化自然而然的发生了，等到琳敏锐的捕捉到带土的信息素时，琳附耳过来问他：“带土，你分化了吗？”他第一次轻易地感受到了omega的信息素，涨红了脸和她说不出一句话。任务途中的分化事件让水门老师有些头痛，但万幸带土是alpha才没有惹出更大的乱子，当初琳分化时三个男人——尤其是水门——手忙脚乱的样子还历历在目。“恭喜你，”稍作休息之后水门笑着对带土说到，“变成可靠的alpha了！带土。”连卡卡西也好像缓和了态度问他有没有不舒服。alpha分化既不会发热又不会发情，可心仪omega微量的信息素让带土羞涩又尴尬。微妙的夹杂着分化的喜悦，摆出和平常一样的笑脸对老师和卡卡西说没事，带土瞥了一眼不远处的琳。  
Omega身上真是香啊，琳本来就非常可爱，闻到信息素后就更可爱了……那股冲动让带土脸红起来，怎么能这么想呢！怎么能对琳……有那种想法呢！拍了拍自己的脸，带土咬咬牙表示可以继续任务，不必因为自己停下整个小队的脚步，“宇智波带土可不会因为这事就放弃！”任务成功完成后的好多天带土甜梦里都是那甜美又诱人的香气，早起勃起的阴茎硬的发疼时若无其事红着耳朵去刷牙。几日的相处让带土近距离接触到琳和卡卡西的信息素，和琳不同的清淡信息素是卡卡西独特的味道，和卡卡西白白的小臂一样稀释似的感觉，意识到自己认真的分辨信息素时带土咬住下唇，他不该考虑这些事！可日日环绕的信息素好像什么有趣的游戏勾引带土注意它们，被困扰的带土却好像傻瓜似的上钩，明明琳和卡卡西完全不在意！又接到任务时水门老师特意找到带土和他坐下来表示要和他聊聊。  
“带土，你是刚刚分化的alpha，”神情略带严肃的水门开口，“老师注意到了，你很容易受别人信息素的影响。”  
“呃……水门老师…其实没有吧”刚打算开口辩解的带土被一句“那你现在没有受老师的信息素影响吗？”堵了回去。确实如此，水门是成年alpha，他并无攻击性的信息素的确引出了带土不舒服的感觉。  
“抱歉带土，我并不是故意放出信息素，”收起信息素，水门又开口了：“带土，你或许需要特别的抑制剂，这不是什么大问题。我会拜托大蛇丸给你做的，绝不会出差错……”水门的表情柔和起来，带土却拒绝了这份提议。“我会自己控制！我没事！”带土大人才不是需要抑制剂的alpha，控制自己也是小菜一碟！  
“带土，这不是坏事……”  
“真的不用！水门老师，我只是一时不适应！”带着笑容的再次断然拒绝显得那么真诚，水门也没办法继续劝说下去了。  
树林里行进时需要高度警觉，这次的任务虽危险度并不高，但也不能放松警惕，战争还没到白热化阶段，带土也一直戒备着敌人的出现。由于水门需要支援联军，由卡卡西带队的三人队伍就执行危险度低的任务。  
树枝间跳跃着，带土一路都没感受到除队友外的信息素，或许不如水门老师感知查克拉准确，但也算是额外的信息捕捉方式。几周的有意控制让带土不再那样受信息素影响，只限于卡卡西和琳以及老师罢了。猛然间身体撕裂般的扭曲呕吐感吞噬了带土，想喊出声却猛然被带入黑暗的空间，又一瞬间回到树林。  
被带到其他地方了，被敌人袭击了，不能慌张，要冷静……见不到敌方的身影让带土紧张不已。或许可以联系到卡卡西和琳，他们是不是也被分开了？把他一个丢在这就一定会抱着抹杀他的目的攻击。四面楚歌的情况实在过于被动，于是带土往工具包伸手。  
“唔呃！”手腕被往后折的痛感突如其来，没顾得上疼，带土先意识到了敌人已经现身了。在带土背后体术钳制他的男人一瞬间出现，带土看不到男人的脸，但这男人的力气很大，还是成年alpha，出乎意料的是他竟然放开了带土。简直是找死——感觉占到有利地位的带土欲用体术给他下马威，一个飞踢却好像什么都没碰到一样穿过了男人的身体。这时候带土看清了男人的装束，橙色漩涡面具，黑色束身忍衣，约有一米八的身高，体格健壮，可怎么会穿透身体？或许是幻术？穿过男人身体后落到地上用了豪火球之术，不能给他喘息的机会，带土没来由感觉到一阵恐怖。这个男人必定非常难缠。  
男人从头到尾没有动作，却在火焰殆尽时几乎瞬间移动到带土面前，轻易卡住带土的脖子提起他来。对带土来说那男人几乎用了浑身的劲，没法呼吸的片刻瞥到了面具下那只眼睛，是写轮眼。  
写轮眼？是谁？！宇智波里的谁？一个拥有强大的力量的宇智波，局面愈来愈无法掌控，卡卡西和琳怎么样了？！……可带土只能在濒临窒息时用手和指甲乱抓面前男人扼住自己的手，试图扒开它们。“废物，”男人厚重磁性的嗓音传出，“你就是废物，宇智波带土。”男人松开手，取而代之的是木遁的枝条紧紧捆住带土，挣脱不开。“咳阿！呃啊……”窒息解除，带土顾不上树枝，边咳边呛到流眼泪自顾不暇，他新生的信息素不受控制的飘散出来。男人很敏锐的就察觉到带土这个幼年alpha的异常，“你刚分化？”他直接摸了一把带土的裤裆，新分化的alpha分量还不够看，硬起来也一样，“掐脖子都硬？贱货。”被摸到阴茎让带土猝不及防，他抖了抖，成年alpha还会对alpha发情？他喊叫出来：“我可是alpha！不是omega！”“我当然知道……”男人根本不理会，隔着裤子发狠掐了一下带土的大腿根，“我鼻子也一样灵。”带土吃痛叫了一声，男人不怎么乐意他叫，但也没管，放出自己的信息素来。成年alpha的信息素刺激到带土，和水门柔和的信息素完全不同的，攻击性的信息素让带土有点发抖，alpha厌恶其他alpha，信息素上也是，尤其对于容易被影响的带土来说。  
“你刚分化……知不知道……”发抖的带土气势上不想被左右，他只恶狠狠的盯着面前不远不近的男人，“你不是完全的alpha？”带土不想听他说话，又大喊起来：“卡卡西和琳怎么了？！”男人走近，伸手摸带土的胸前，带土的乳头勃起起来，“卡卡西和琳，你还有时间关心呢？”近距离让带土又感觉到这个男人的信息素，伴随胸前被摩擦的感觉让他头脑发昏：“你摸我搞什么！”他不懂这个alpha怎么对他的身体这么感兴趣，还说什么自己不是完全的alpha，这信息素又煽动他的肾上腺素，生理刺激他的脸颊和耳朵红起来。“带土，你看看，”男人停下动作，抬手半扯下带土的裤子，小小的阴茎弹出来向上几乎贴到带土的小腹上，男人没管带土的阴茎，把手伸向那东西下面，是一个又小又紧的穴口，“你得听话点。”  
“阿——！疼啊！你……！不许动！疼！拿走啊……！变态，你干……”手指伸进去受了许多阻力，那男人像是听不到带土的声音似的缓缓抽插起来，绷不住疼，带土一边试图示威恐吓一边不争气的流出许多眼泪，还大喊大叫着疼，他全然顾不上什么羞耻，从来没体验的痛苦带动他拼命反抗着树枝。不多时见了水声，穴口也没那样疼了，男人附耳过来：“带土，三根手指了呢。真是厉害～”拼命压制喘息本就费力，那疼痛却转化成了少许的快感，自渎似的感受逐渐传出，带土的四肢有些过电般的痉挛，听见男人变调的沙哑声音，耻感又爬上脊背，他不愿意看自己的身体。混合着水声的抽插，男人侵略性的信息素，在快感里清醒的自己……张开嘴喘息的带土一定不知道，他在未来的自己眼里淫荡又放浪。  
眼看着扩张做的差不多了，男人拿出自己的阴茎，顶在带土的穴口小幅度的摩擦，俯下身体舔着带土的耳朵说着：“带土，听我说，你这里和omega一样，又软又紧，还能怀孕生小孩，”男人挺身缓慢得进出，“天生就是来吃alpha的东西的。”带土听得真切，他不知道是真是假，可他只感觉到男人粗大的阴茎进到身体里，又退出去，反复的碾压揉搓那个他从没发现的洞。“你出去！啊……出…去！拔出去……！”带着哭腔的要求根本没有威力，长大了的带土不会听，他只管一点点进的更深，成年alpha的阴茎很可观，完全进入实在困难，只能一半进入。穴肉好像吸附着一样，成年的带土想把阴茎全推进去，但似乎不行，身下的小鬼哭的不停，抽抽搭搭有点服软，“不……行，啊…啊啊不行……，进……不去了……”这小鬼真是不中用，不知道有没有听进去刚才和他说的话。碰到某个地方时带土呻吟的声音大了起来，大概是顶到敏感点，于是成年的带土又故意顶了几下，小时候的自己叫的倒是蛮好听的，可惜这哭脸实在太倒胃口。带土的后颈热起来，他隐约知道那是高潮的前奏，可他也只能乱哭一气，长久的流泪让他打起哭嗝，又压制不住混杂的呻吟，好像要有性命之虞似的。在成年的带土眼里小时候的自己和可爱完全不搭边，没有威慑力的信息素也好像beta一样软弱无力，现在连反抗或者凶狠的眼神都放弃了。他记得刚刚分化的自己无论闻到什么人的信息素都会有反应，在现在的自己眼里这都没什么可羞耻的，后来在晓里他出于公事机械地记得那些和他工作共事的成员们都是什么味道的信息素，再诱惑的发情omega都不能让他提起兴趣，只有那些年幼时新鲜又富有生命力的气味总在他的梦里死死抓住他的感官，又甜又香的黏腻的琳的味道，冷的平淡的微妙的卡卡西，温和的水门，包容的温暖的玖辛奈，这些都会有的……在美妙的无限月读！  
而面前过去的自己甚至连自己的第二性别都还不懂，在一切尚未开始的懵懂混沌的前一年，经历了这一切的带土明白那可不是什么好事，尤其当这以后被名为宇智波斑的alpha偶然察觉到然后将其加以利用。可被情欲折磨的小带土不知道这个该死的男人在想什么，他的阴茎从开始那一次之后没有被碰过，alpha原始的冲动冲击着他，在被抽插的间隙他想用手碰一碰它，肿胀又没得到抚慰实在是太疼了。正这么想着茎身就被握住草草的撸动了几下，成年alpha可不来让小朋友爽上天的那一套，这一点触摸根本不足以让带土射出来，偏偏体内的性器又凶狠放肆的碾过敏感点。“哈啊……哈…啊啊……”小带土张开嘴大口喘息呻吟，性器射出白色的浓稠精液，大部分洒在自己的肚子和被撩起来的上衣上，面前男人的黑色束身衣上也粘上了白色。成年的带土几乎在面具底下笑出来，部分出于他恶劣的趣味，另一部分出于看到幼年自己狼狈不堪样子的微妙心情，这和白皙的卡卡西感觉完全不同，卡卡西清淡的信息素又好像浮现在空气里一样，但是年幼时的宇智波带土散发着alpha的味道，出于alpha的无聊自尊他会不会觉得有一个omega的生殖腔丢人？要是真的生下小孩是不是比omega还没脸见人？不，成年的宇智波带土知道他自己那不健全的omega生殖系统除了做爱爽什么都干不了，但是口头吓吓小时候的自己有什么不好？  
从高潮余韵稍微拾回清醒理智的带土想起男人的话，他会怀孕？这是什么意思？他又没有生殖腔，又不是omega！难道水门老师说的是这个意思吗？可是……可是他又有点害怕，害怕大了肚子，他就不能和琳在一起，卡卡西也会笑话他，谁不知道他是alpha？哪有alpha生小孩的？！想到这些他又羞愤又酸涩，现在哪是顾这些的时候，他又祈祷这个男人没有对卡卡西和琳下手，如果他们被杀了他就是死也要找这个男人复仇！  
做了一段时间带土好像被操熟了，男人的阴茎已经能全部进出了，被树枝缠着的带土只是咬着牙等他弄完，决心再不发出声音，每次顶到底时带土都清晰的感觉到成年alpha惊人的粗长，撑着他的里面。带土根本不承认有什么舒服，可那真实存在的快感又不是骗人的，即使如此他也只是拧着眉头咬牙只重重呼吸忍着那些快冲破喉咙的呻吟声。宇智波带土可是忍者。  
突然男人停下动作，更深的俯下身体舔弄起带土的脖颈，后颈的腺体又热又胀，树藤把带土翻成和地面垂直，高高的抬起他的腿，因为体位的变化性器在带土身体里好像拧了九十度。男人轻轻的咬了带土的腺体，浓厚的信息素包裹着带土敏感的感官，又舔又亲的动作让带土暗叫不好，他大概知道omega的腺体可以标记，他的性器却又抬头，后穴的快感也伴随信息素的释放又一次冲上高峰。带土皱了皱眉，恍惚觉得身体里的阴茎好像有了变化，这个男人要在他身体里成结吗？意识到这一点的带土拼命推着男人，成结就全完了！果不其然，成年带土打算在带土身体里成结射精，要不然有什么意思呢？和小孩子玩过家家总是得有始有终嘛，毕竟他是成熟可靠的大人。  
成结时快感带着疼痛又侵袭而来，带土嚷嚷着不许射，要不然就杀了你，眼泪鼻涕一起流出来，拼命往外逃，可成结时的撕扯有点惹怒成年的带土，都到了这时候才知道跑的表现让他心里重复了一遍刚见到幼年带土时的话：废物。随后是伴随着标记的漫长射精，搂着带土的腰身防止他强行分开导致双方受伤，他贴着带土毛茸茸的脑袋，另一只手按压他的小肚子，笑着贴耳说道：“你这里已经有小孩了，12岁就生小孩当妈妈了。真是……”肚子里热热的暖流，对方的性器还在里面持续的射精，伴随着射精而来的快感放大带土的耻感，对方的耻毛蹭着之前从穴口流出来的液体……他怀孕了！那认知让他涨红了脸，男人有力的胳膊搂着他的腰让他挣脱不开，这动作让他恶心，于是只能胸口贴胸口的流眼泪骂他变态混蛋，叫喊他不要射，小腹上爱抚似的抚摸揉捏也好像在羞辱他，用“妈妈”那种词汇形容带土简直让他羞愤欲死。  
结解开后男人退了出来，重重的拍了拍带土的脸。“……”恶狗似的小带土又呲牙瞪眼的瞪着他。男人往上慢慢拿开面具，只露出下半张脸便又将其恢复原位。

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾太突兀了，因为我只想开车。俗话说得好，大小伙子谁不想开车啊！  
> 琳其实是被晓土加幻术了，卡卡又是beta感知不到带土，于是一切都说的通了，嘎嘎。我真是天才。


End file.
